A Connection
by YoungWriter11
Summary: When Rachel is upset she finds herself being consoled by no other than Finn. When sensual emotions are sparked, what will happen? What will happen if a romance is formed between the two? Read to find out. Set after 'Showmance'. F/R
1. The Beginning

How did this happen? Mr. Schue gave Quinn _my_ solo. I didn't want to cry, I tried so hard not to. I don't want people to think I'm weak or selfish but I couldn't hold in the urge any longer. Quickly, I ran to the bathroom in fear of being seen by someone.

A mixture of emotions had swept me away. I was angry for so many reasons, angry at Quinn more than anything. She was given _my_ solo, she has Finn right where she wants him, and she has the perfect body. I shouldn't be angry at her for that, it's not her fault. I know I need to get over all this, but the one thing hurting me more than anything right now are my feelings towards Finn.

Yes, I know it's totally wrong to think I have a chance of getting together with a guy who has a girlfriend, especially when his girlfriend is Quinn Fabray. And I don't just mean 'hooking up', I mean really being with him...emotionally. Not to say that I wouldn't enjoy the physical part either... I still remember the feeling of his plum lips against mine, his sweet cosmo flavoured tongue parting my lips. No! Snap out of it, he feels nothing towards me, it was a mistake, he made that quite evident by the fact that he ran off.

As I left the bathroom, with tissues in my hands brushing away the tears from under my eyes, I heard a voice call out my name. Immediately I knew who it was.

"Finn... uh... hi" before I could say anything else I felt his warm hand press against my shoulder, and it was nice, it felt comforting. "Are you okay?" he generously asked, "that was so uncool for Mr. Schue to give Quinn your solo, he knows how much glee means to you". With some confusion I replied "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off celebrating with Quinn or something?"

"Rachel, I care about you, this has nothing to do with Quinn"

I was going to lose it; those four words 'I care about you' meant more than they should to me, way to much more. But I had to respond and I didn't know what to say, finally I just said something I thought sounded rational. "You shouldn't be here with me Finn, you have a girlfriend"

Before Finn could reply to my comment involving Quinn and himself, I started crying again and this time I couldn't just run away and hide, my knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground, but once again Finn was there. Instead of placing his hand on my shoulder like before, he pulled me against his warm body and let me rest my head against him, as my tears flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

We stayed there in the middle of the corridor, in silence (other than my occasional sobs), for what seemed like ages, although it was probably more like 3 minutes. But then Finn slightly pulled away and the silence was broken.

"Rachel, glee rehearsal is going to be finished soon and I think we should go somewhere else before everyone sees you crying"

I didn't respond immediately, I was kind of embarrassed at my random outburst of tears. "Thanks for being here for me Finn, but I'm okay now, you can go back to Quinn."

"I don't want to go back to Quinn, Rachel I want to be here with you" and with that he embraced me as tightly as ever, softly massaging my back with his hands and let his lips find mine.

This kiss was filled with so much more passion than our last kiss; he brought his left hand to my right cheek and pulled me in closer to him with his right hand. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, I let them brush through his hair, and it was nice, he must have washed his hair after footy practise this morning. I could feel his heart beating fast through his shirt against my right breast; I guessed that mine was beating just as fast, if not faster. Slowly Finn pulled away and whispered into my ear "I have to sort out things with Quinn but I'll come back for you". And I knew he would.


	2. The First Time

As I walked to school on Friday morning, I started to think about what happened when Finn told Quinn he was leaving her for me. Maybe she was so angry at him that she yelled at him for hours, or maybe she was so upset that she ran away crying. I know this sounds kind of cruel but I couldn't help but be exited at the thought of Quinn Fabray being pissed off. It's just so perfect; Finn and I have made a connection through music that Quinn and his' can't even compare too. I was rather exited about seeing Finn again, the last time we were together he had really opened up to me. At the thought of seeing Finn again I fastened my pace, the sooner I get to school, the sooner I see him again.

As I walked to my locker I saw Quinn, but she didn't look sad like I had expected, and didn't give me a particularly angry look...well no more than usual. I guess she was trying to suppress her anger. I mean it must have been pretty embarrassing to be dumped by someone for me. What I mean by that is she's Miss popular and I'm... well, I'm the Glee Club loser. As she looked at me with her usual snarly expression, I smirked at her, which I think seemed to confuse her.

I didn't see Finn today, and I know for a fact that he was at school (I checked the school rosters at lunch time to). To say the least, this worried me. Was it possible that Finn never broke up with her, or that he wasn't into me anymore? I wasn't quite sure but it kept me up thinking about it all night.

The next morning, before I had changed out of my night dress my dad knocked on my door. He poked his head into my room and told me that that was a "handsome young gentlemen waiting downstairs" for me. He didn't need to say anymore I knew exactly who he was talking about, and I wasn't entirely sure I felt like seeing Finn right now. I was mad at him, which I know doesn't make sense considering it's not like he was really ignoring me... it was only one day that I hadn't seen him. But I knew that he had been avoiding me.

"I think he said his name was Phil or Finn, something along those lines, he was mumbling so I couldn't quite hear him" my dad told me. "Oh... okay, um you can send him up. I don't think he'll be staying long." I replied.

"Oh that's okay sweetie, just make sure you get some work done today, your father and I are going off to a work function now and I don't think we'll be home till late tonight so don't wait up for us. Bye sweetie." And he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I was nervous; my night dress was something out of a Victoria Secret fashion show, and amongst other things, I didn't want Finn to think I had dressed up for him.

As Finn opened my door, I heard my dad's shut the front door behind them as they left. Finn walked into my room, he was wearing a nicely shaped blue sweater and jeans, and he looked so hot. It was impossible not to fall head over heels every time I saw him. "Hey" he said, I managed to spurt out something that sounded like a mixture of 'hi' and 'hello'. I noticed him look me up and down; I was so embarrassed I must look awful in this outfit. But he smiled at me and said "You look really pretty Rach."

My heart started racing, it was beating so hard that I swear he could hear it. At the same time I had butterflies. I mean I wasn't quite sure what was going on with us right now or why he was here. Perhaps I had just been jumping to conclusions, and everything was just the way it had been the last time we were together. "Whatsup?" I stupidly asked. Finn pulled this expression on his face that looked like he wasn't quite sure how to say something.

He spoke softly as he asked; "Rach is it okay if you just don't say anything and let me say what I need to say, and then you can say whatever you want after?" I nodded my head.

"As soon as I left you on Thursday I went and spoke to Quinn, just like I said I would, but she had something she had to tell me first..." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes as if he was thinking of a bad memory. I wondered what it was that she had to tell him, what could she have possibly told him that made him feel like this?

He continued; "She told me she loved me, she's never said that to me before. I couldn't do it to her Rachel. I couldn't break up with her right after she told me she loved me."

I think I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry Rach." he added, "Not as sorry as I am." I replied. I turned my back on him and put my hands over my face. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, and I was about to cry when I felt Finn's warm arms wrap around my waist and he whispered into my ear, "Hey. You didn't let me finish" he paused, and then continued "I tried to avoid you at school yesterday, because I didn't want you to know how weak I had been. I went to Quinn's house last night and I told her, I told her everything"

I turned around so that I was now facing him. His arms were still around me and I had tears running down my face. He brushed his hand across my cheek, and rubbed my tears away. Without thinking I threw my arms around him and crushed my lips against his with more passion than ever before. As we continued to kiss he moved his hands down my legs and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his hips. His hands were now at the top of my thighs almost thrusting me hips into his body.

We fell back onto my bed. With Finn on top of me and my legs still wrapped around him we continued to kiss, but with even more passion now. Finn's body was thrusting into mine and his hands were moving all over my body. I moved my hands to the bottom of his sweater and managed to pull it off him. Finn moved his hands to my back and pulled my dress up. We stopped kissing for a moment so Finn could pull off my dress. Finn moved his lips back to mine and ran his hands across my face and through my hair (which was clean as I had just washed it the night before). His soft skin felt so warm against mine, and I had never felt so turned on in my life. Finn paused for a moment and whispered something into my ear. It was a question.

I made love for the first time that day.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Here it is guys! Once again sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy **

* * *

I lay there in a daze wondering whether I had imagined what just happened, or whether I had just had a very visual dream. But then I felt a warm arm pull me in closer to its body and realised that no, it wasn't a dream. I rolled over so that my head was on Finn's stomach and I looked up at him. As we looked each other in the eye he smiled, and I couldn't help but giggle. He has the cutest face. My little giggle caused a reaction of hysterical laughs from Finn, "You have a really cute laugh Rach" he told me. I started to laugh again and I wrapped my arms around him, letting my head rest on his stomach. Being with Finn felt so normal, I could be myself.

As we lay there together I remembered that Glee rehearsed at one o'clock on Sundays and I had absolutely no idea what the time was. I figured that it must have been around ten o'clock when Finn came over, but then I started to wonder how long Finn and I had been in bed together? Finn noticed the confused expression on my face and asked me what was up. "I don't know what the time is" I laughingly answered.

Finn laughed and said "Haha Rach you are so strange, but I like it". "Haha I know. You have a watch don't you? Can you tell me what the time is please" I said with a big grin on my face "Well my watch says that it is 1.30 but it's about an hour slow so I would say it's around about 2.30, so..." Finn paused for a moment before continuing, "I guess we missed Glee then" he answered with a frightened look on his face in the anticipation of me about to go hysterical.

I felt sick to my stomach. I had missed Glee rehearsal. I had specifically allocated today to give Mr. Schue some proposals for our set list at sectionals. And the Glee club will have rehearsed without me soloing, and I wasn't there to give advice on the choreography, this could not be worse! But then I remembered Mr. Schue had given my solo to Quinn and strangely Glee didn't seem all that important to me anymore especially since I had the most beautiful guy in the world next to me. So instead of ruining this beautiful moment Finn and I were sharing I decided to act as if the fact the we had missed Glee rehearsal hadn't disrupted me in any way at all, so I simply smiled and said. "Oh well everybody has to miss a rehearsal once in a while". I could tell that Finn was saying 'feww' in his mind by the immediately relieved look on his face.

I lay my head back on his head and let my eyelids close, enjoying this moment even more. After what seemed like a while Finn suggested that I take a bath while he goes up the street and buys us some lunch. "Sure, that sounds great" I enthusiastically replied, this day could not possibly get anymore perfect. Before Finn left he kissed me on the forehead and said "I promise I won't be too long".

* * *

After waiting for Finn for 3 hours, I gave up and decided he wasn't coming back. He probably got a call from his mum to come home, and didn't have credit to call me, or maybe he ran into Puck and Puck dragged him off to play video games, or what if he was hit by a car or something, and as a consequence had to be taken to hospital!? The thought of Finn being in pain made my stomach churn. But I was probably being ridiculous so instead of jumping to more conclusions I tried calling him for the 10th and last time. There was no answer, and once again I was greeted by his voicemail message which said "Hey you've called Finn, leave a message....is this thing still on? OOPS! Beep beep beep". As mad at Finn as I was right now, I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he can be sometimes.

* * *

I walked into school on Monday feeling anxious. I wanted to confront Finn and tell him how angry I was. The worst part wasn't that he didn't come back on Saturday or that I didn't hear from him for the rest of the weekend, the worst part is that I know he was avoiding me. This is the only conclusion that can be made, since I know he wasn't seriously hurt or anything because I called his home phone and his mother had told me that he was fine, and he was just out with friends. As much as I wanted Finn to tell me what his problem was, I didn't really want to know what the reason was. Because deep down I knew there was a possibility he had sex with me and was now no longer interested in me.

Just as I was about to reach my locker I looked down the hall and saw the one thing that could make my heart hurt more than it was already hurting. Finn was standing outside Quinn's locker with her in his arms. I could feel my eyes filling with tears, _I must be _strong, I told myself, but I could feel my body weakening and my knees trembling beneath me. Without another thought I ran out of the school and got inside my car.

While safe and alone in my car I could let the tears flow out of my eyes and my emotions run wild. So many thoughts consumed me, first of all how could I be so stupid to have sex with some I wasn't even going out with, let alone someone who had the most beautiful girl in the school at his finger tips!? The realisation soon hit me that I had been taken advantage of by Finn. His motives were not yet apparent to me, but this was the reality for sure.

After I had given myself some time to calm down and regain my composure I got out of my car and began to walk back into school for the start of second period.

* * *

**Please read and review guys ****  
And Merry Christmas everyone!**

**E**


	4. It's Just Too Much

**Here's the next chapter guys, enjoy!**

* * *

When I walked back into school second period had already started, so the corridor was empty. And then I saw _him_. He was walking in my direction, and he was all by himself. I suddenly felt very nervous. But who was I to get nervous? I'm used to rejection by now, and I am perfectly content with the person that I am. So I shouldn't be nervous about seeing Finn here. But I was. I continued walking down the corridor, but with my head down pretending that I didn't notice his presence. But just as I was about to pass him he called out my name, and my heart started to flutter.

"Rach!" I raised my head, and without trying to, I looked into his eyes and he furrowed his brow. "Hey...have you been crying?", "No" I immediately answered. How the hell does he know I've been crying? I made sure I dried my eyes before I came back into school. More to the point why does he care? Finn smirked to himself and then continued to talk. "Really? 'Cause you kind of have mascara running down your face from your eyes." Oh crap... totally forgot I was wearing mascara today. If only I was wearing one that was waterproof! "Ah there was um... there was a draft, it made my eyes water, that's all." I uneasily answered.

"Um... okay well anyway, Rach we need to talk." When Finn spoke this time, there was a trace of sadness. A few minutes ago I wouldn't have even let him speak, but something tells me that Finn really does have a genuine reason for what happened. But I think that may have something to do with the fact that I practically idolise the guy.

Then I realised I had just been staring at Finn for like 3 minutes and I hadn't responded to what he had just said. "Yeah well you have some explaining to do" I told him with an angry tone. "But I don't want to miss anymore class so you can tell me after school", and with that I stormed off to class. But then I remembered I had mascara all over my face, so I quickly ran into the bathroom to fix myself up.

**--x--x--x--**

After school I waited for Finn in the parking lot. To be honest I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't turn up. But he came, and I could tell he was nervous by the way his hands we shaking. Before either of us even said hello, Finn got straight into his explanation. I could tell he was trying to get it over and done with, like it was something he needed to get out of his system. In fact he looked like he was going to combust if he didn't say it any sooner. "Rachel. Look I don't know any other way of telling you this, other than just saying it. Quinn is pregnant. I got a call from her while I went to get our lunch on Saturday."

Okay so that's not quite what I was not expecting. I didn't even think Quinn and Finn had, had sex. Especially since Quinn is a holier than now Christian, and president of the celibacy club. I was so stunned I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I just stood there staring at him, and let him continue with what he had to say. "So I'm really sorry I didn't tell you what was happening sooner, it's just been so crazy Rach. Quinn was a mess. I mean you have no idea what her parents will do to her if they find out."

"Yeah you're right, you should have told me." I told him, "But Finn, I was just worried about you more than anything. I thought something bad might have happened to you." I lied. I knew nothing had happened to him, but I didn't think it was the right time for me to get angry at him, considering what he's dealing with right now. "But I can understand why you didn't." I paused for a moment. Reluctantly, I asked the question I didn't really want to know the answer too. "So...are you back with Quinn then?" Finn answered straight away, he didn't even need to think about his answer. "No. We did talk about it, but we decided that our relationship had really ended a while ago, and her pregnancy isn't a reason we should stay together when we don't love each other."

"Hold on. Didn't Quinn tell you she loved you? Like just a few days ago." I asked confused. "Yeah, but she didn't mean it. I mean she wasn't lying, she was just confused." I didn't really understand what he meant by that but I shrugged it off. I should have been more exited by his answer, but it didn't really make me feel that much better. I wasn't even angry at Finn anymore, but I just don't think I can handle all of this drama.

"Rach I still want to be with you, really I do. You mean so much to me, but I guess I'll understand if you're still mad at me." Finn sunk his head as he said this. Obviously he was hoping I would still go back to him. But he had it all wrong. "Finn I'm not mad at you, but _it's just too much_ for me. I can't be with you when you have some other girl pregnant Finn. I'm surprised you would even expect that of me." I knew I was about to cry, I could feel my eyes watering, and my stomach felt unsettled. I needed to get away from Finn right away; I didn't need him to see me crying once again.

Finn looked like he was going to cry too, but I knew he wouldn't. "Okay I understand" Finn solemnly said and walked away without another word, leaving me there by myself. I slowly walked over to my car trying to convince myself that I hadn't just made a big mistake.

I cried the whole way home. I just told Finn I didn't want to be with him even though he told me exactly what I wanted to hear. He told me he wanted to be with me even though Quinn was pregnant. But I can't handle being the other girl. I mean sure Quinn says she doesn't want to be with him now, but give it a few months into the pregnancy and she will want him back. And I know it wouldn't take much for Finn to go back to her.

**--x--x--x--**

As I slept that night I dreamt of Finn. At first we were just talking. What we were talking about, I can't exactly remember, but we were both laughing and we were happy. And then all of a sudden Finn was kissing me. His kiss is gentle at first but as I move more into the kiss, it becomes more passionate and fairly soon it starts to get pretty hot and heavy. And then I woke up, and my dream was over.

I tried to get back to sleep but I just couldn't get Finn off my mind. Maybe I underestimated Finn, maybe he wouldn't just go back to Quinn if she asked. And maybe Quinn wouldn't ask him to. It was very clear to me now. I have to get back with Finn. No matter what happens I will fight for him, because I like him way too much to let him slip away.

* * *

**Please Read & Review guys,  
I'd love to know your thoughts, and/or suggestions!**

**E.**


	5. This is Just How it is

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

**Sorry it's taken so long, I'm up in sunny Noosa escaping the awful heat in Melbourne, and I don't have regular internet here.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I'll start with a list of events from this morning.

_7:30 – I wake up_

_7:45 – I'm in my car_

_7:50 - I'm outside Finn's house._

_8:00 – I'm at home sitting on my couch._

I am a complete and utter coward.

Perhaps I should give a little more detail. Last night I could barely sleep, because all I could think about was Finn. I like Finn so much, and I have for a really long time. In fact I even used to go to his football games just so I could watch him. Not that I'm a stalker. If I'm being completely honest I will say, that yes, Quinn being pregnant makes this complicated but it doesn't change the way I feel for him. Finn really needs support right now and I want to be the person to give it to him. I have such strong feelings for him and I know he has them for me too.

As soon as I woke up I knew what I had to do. I was going to drive to Finn's house, proclaim my love for him and tell him I want to be with him no matter what, and that I am going to support him. But then I decided that proclaiming my love for him was a little strong, and if he doesn't say it back...well I'm not sure what would happen. So in an un-Rachel manner I got up put on any piece of clothing I could find and got in my car. I was desperately hoping my dad's weren't up, because I'm sure they wouldn't let me leave the house looking the way I did. I drove to Finn's house like a maniac; I don't think I've ever driven that fast in my life.

I reached Finn's house within five minutes, and I pulled up on the curb outside his house. I got out of the car as quickly as I could and headed for his door. As I walked up his drive way I noticed there was an old looking truck in the drive way which I knew didn't belong to Finn. I considered that it might be Puck's because I've seen him get out of one at school in the parking lot. I suddenly got really nervous, and started to think about the seriousness of what I was about to do. I looked down at myself and shouted out aloud "What the hell am I doing I'm wearing sweatpants and an old top". I thought to myself that there is no way I am going knock on Finn's door while Puck is quite possibly inside, especially while wearing this. I immediately ran back to my car and drove home.

So here I am sitting on my couch, regretting my hasty decision to come back home, especially since I don't even know if that was Puck's truck.

I start to think of a new plan.

I'm going to go to school today dressed in my most feminine and flattering outfit and go directly to Finn's locker. Instead of telling him right there I'm going to make it special and tell him to meet me in the auditorium after school. When Finn walks through the doors of the auditorium I will be there singing _No One_ by Alicia Keys, accompanying myself on the beautiful grand piano. By doing so I will show him how much I want to be with him, and be there for him. The plan was foolproof and I knew it would work out.

**--x--x--x--**

I was slightly nervous as I walked into school. I was completely sure why, because it wasn't me who had been rejected this time, it was Finn. I was also surprised at how quickly I was able to get dressed and ready for school, mind you I did have to skip breakfast. With a sudden streak of confidence marched to Finn's locker, he wasn't there. I kept myself calm and collected and told myself there would be plenty of other opportunities today for me to find Finn. I was wrong. I searched for him all day with no avail. Perhaps my plan wasn't foolproof. I headed home that day with my head down. I wasn't sure what to do next; I really hated it when my plans didn't work out. I figured I would just try it the next day, except I would have to tell him to meet me at lunch because he has football practice after school.

Once again, Finn was nowhere to be found at school. This time he wasn't avoiding me, he really wasn't there (I had been to the front office to check the school roster, again). The same continued for the rest of the week. Things were getting a little...weird, and I was starting to worry. I still couldn't pluck up the courage to go to his house though. I was running out of options and I ended up going to the last person for answers that I would ever want to talk to. Quinn Fabray.

At the end of the day on Friday, I waited at my locker until I could see Quinn at hers. When she finally appeared I began to walk over. I was so nervous that I could _hear_ my heart beating. It's not that Quinn had ever been overly nasty to me; but she has just always given my sour looks and on several occasions has called me by derogatory names. So to say the least I am slight intimidated by her. As I reached her locker I completely forgot what it was that I had planned to say to her. She noticed me standing there, but she didn't give me a sour look. She looked sad and alone. And for once I actually felt sorry for her.

"Hi" Quinn said in a tone that lacked emotion. I couldn't believe she gave me an actual greeting rather than the "What do you want!?" that I was expecting. After a few seconds I remembered the sentence I had perfectly planned out in my head. "Quinn, I'm sorry to ask, but you don't happen to know where Finn has been, do you?" Quinn looked down and I really did feel sorry for her, she looked so sad. "He's been sick" and without even looking up at me or saying another word. She closed her locker and walked away.

**--x--x--x--**

It was Saturday morning, my dad's had left for a work conference and I was sitting on the couch watching TV until I had to leave for glee rehearsal. To be honest my weekends pretty much revolved around glee club. I wake up on Saturday morning and make sure I lay low so that I have plenty of energy for Glee rehearsal at 1 pm. I always make sure I turn up to rehearsal at least 15 minutes early so I can have a proper warm up. Glee rehearsal only goes for an hour, but I usually stay for at least an hour and half after. Some of this time is for rehearsal in the auditorium and some of this time is for giving set list proposals to Mr Schue. I spend my Sundays on homework, and brainstorming more ideas for the glee club.

But I can hardly think about any of that right now. My mind is fixated on Finn. He has so much to worry about right now with Quinn and the baby, and on top of everything, now he's sick too. He's almost missed a whole week of school, so it can't be just your average cold. I also can't stop thinking about how Quinn had acted around me yesterday. I would have thought especially since she must be stressed at the moment, that she would be even sourer to me. But she wasn't, perhaps there was another side to Quinn that I hadn't considered.

My doorbell rings and scares the hell out of me because I had been so lost in my thoughts; I completely forgot where I was. I waited for a moment before I got up and opened the door. And there he was standing in front of me, the guy I fell head over heels for every time I set my eyes on him. I was so happy to see him "Finn what are you doing here? I thought you were sick, oh it's so good to see you're okay!" I shouted out excitedly before I jumped into him and hugged him tightly. My hug wasn't returned. I pulled away and worriedly asked "Finn what's wrong?". Finn looked at the ground for a moment and he looked really stressed, after a few more moments he finally spoke, "I know you said it was just too much for you to be with me right now, but I need you, if all we are is friends that's okay, because I need someone strong to help me get through this"

I forgot all about my plans of singing to Finn, this was my opening and I was going to tell Finn everything. "Finn stop right there, I don't know what was going through my mind on Monday when I told you that but I guess I just needed time to think things through. I was planning on telling you on Tuesday that I want to be with you no matter what the situation is and that I want to support you through this. But you weren't there, and I was so worried, Quinn told me you were sick, what's wrong with you?" Finn hugged me as soon as I finished speaking, he didn't even wait a second. He buried his head to my shoulder and cried. I had never had such an intimate moment in my life, not even when we had slept together. "I'm not sick I've just been really stressed" Finn told me. "It's okay Finn; _this is just how it is now_. You're having a baby but I know you can manage this, and I will always be here for you."

Finn let go of his hold on me and looked me in the eye. He smiled at me but it wasn't his usual smile, he was smirking "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I smiled the biggest smile I have ever smiled, and kissed him on the lips. At this Finn pulled me into him and parted my lips with his tongue. He moved his right hand to my head and pressed it into his, while his left arm was grasped around my waste. We were so close and I felt so comforted with him. Finn's tongue pressed fervently against mine, and I couldn't get enough of him. Finn pulled away and asked me "Is that a yes?"

I smiled and said "Yes Finn, it is." I considered asking Finn inside, so we could make out some more and possibly.... But I noticed it was almost 1 pm, and thought that there really wasn't any reason to miss glee rehearsal today. If I think about it, it's just more time for me to spend with Finn, and also it wouldn't look so good if we both missed two Saturday rehearsals in a row. "Do you want to drive me to glee rehearsal?" I asked.

"Only if I get to hold your hand" Finn told me, and that was exactly what I wanted.

* * *

**Please Read & Review guys!  
I'd love to know your thoughts and/or suggestions!**

**E.**


	6. Our Ecstasy

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I should mention that this is second last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**E.**

* * *

Finn and I walked into Glee club rehearsal holding hands. Everyone noticed. To be honest I still don't see what the big deal is. Yes, Quinn is pregnant and Finn is now going out with me, but he had broken up with her and slept with me before they even knew about the baby. (Not that everyone knew about the sleeping with me part). But then I did start to think that if I was in Quinn's position I wouldn't feel so supported if I saw the father of my baby already off with another girl. So as we reached our seats I let go of Finn's hand, and I knew it upset him.

To Finn holding hands with someone means more than just 'holding hands', he sees it as a symbol of the intimacy that exists between the two people. But when I let go of his hand it had nothing to do with that. The reason I did it was for Quinn. I know I've never been friends with Quinn, but seeing her yesterday did something to me. I wanted to make sure I didn't upset her anymore than she already was. After I let go of Finn's hand I looked up to his face, and gave him a reassuring smile so that he knew I meant nothing by it. Finn smiled right back at me, so I knew he was convinced.

Glee rehearsal went by quickly, I guess that's because I wasn't really paying attention. I had so many things on my mind; it actually really surprised how detached I had become from Glee club. I was going to have to find away to get myself right back into it. One of the things I had on my mind was, how attracted I felt towards Finn right now had how badly I just want to make out with him instead of being in Glee rehearsal. Another was Quinn. I want to be able to talk to her, and ask her how she's feeling, because I know Brittany and Santana have not been supportive of her since she found out. I'm still scared of her though, and I'm just not brave enough to talk to her.

As we were leaving Glee rehearsal Finn asked if it was okay if I walked home, because he needed to pick up his mum from work. I said it was fine, and that I'd call him later tonight. As I was walking away from the school grounds I heard a female voice call out my name. I turned around and I saw Quinn running towards me. When she reached me she smiled and said "Hi" as she exhaled. I nervously nodded my head and said "Hello Quinn." Before I even asked Quinn what she wanted she started to talk.

"Finn and I were friends a long time before we started going out. So just because I'm not going out with him anymore doesn't mean I don't care about him, in fact I care about him a lot. Especially since the current circumstances, he's going to be around in my life for a long time." I had no idea why she was telling me this, but it was said with real sincerity, and not in a defensive tone. Once again before I could say anything Quin continued. "Finn really likes you, so if he's happy with you, then I'm happy. So what I'm trying to say here is that I don't mind you going out with Finn. And I don't want you to think I'm saying this because I think I have any say in whether you can go out with him; I'm telling you because I want you to be happy with him, and so you don't have to worry that I'll try to steal him from you."

That hit really hard, those last words she said. "_you don't have to worry that I'll steal him from you"_ It hit hard because that was exactly what I had been thinking would happen. I felt bad for underestimating Quinn, and for some reason I felt like giving her a hug. Without even thinking it through, that's exactly what I did; I leaned in and hugged her.

**--x--x--x—**

So maybe hugging Quinn was a little over the top, but I feel differently towards her now. I want to be her friend. I know that it probably won't happen, but I can settle for being acquaintances.

**--x--x--x—**

The next six months went by quickly. My relationship with Finn flourished, and I knew that I really did love him. I still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him yet. Quinn and I began to talk more and more. I wouldn't say we were friends, but we could talk to each other.

Surprisingly, Quinn's parents didn't disown her when they found out about the baby like we all thought. Her parents did make it clear that the baby was to be adopted, and then remained detached from the rest of the pregnancy. That's where I came in. I took Quinn shopping for maternal clothes on several occasions and after woods I would take her out for lunch. I knew it was hard for her at home, since her parents didn't hide their disapproval of the situation.

It has been hard for Finn and me to find time to be sexually intimate with each other, for several reasons. One is that Finn finds it hard to have me over because his mum knows about Quinn. But I should say that just being with Finn is intimate in itself. But tonight I have made special plans. My fathers are out of town for the weekend so I have invited Finn over for "dinner". Last week when I was shopping with Quinn I bought a black lacy night gown, so that will be coming out tonight.

I had already given Finn a key to my house months ago, so I told him to bring it with him.

**--x--x--x—**

When Finn opened the door to the front of my house, he found a note on the floor. The note read "_I'm upstairs, come find me"._ When he opened the door to my room I was sitting in the middle of my Queen bed with my black lacy night dress on. Finn walked towards me with a seductive smile on his face. "Hey stranger" he said. I stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and that was all he needed.

Finn placed his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me into him. He kissed me so forcefully, his tongue pushed right through my mouth, and found my tongue. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt. Instead of pulling his shirt off straight away I slid my hands underneath it, stroking his soft, warm skin. Finn pulled away so he could gaze into my eyes. Without losing our gaze Finn pulled off his shirt and picked me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

I'm not sure how, but all our clothes were quickly removed, and Finn was now hovering over me. He softly kissed me on the lips, and then thrusted himself into me. Together our bodies moved as we came closer to our ecstasy. I let out a moan without realising it, and it pleased Finn. He kissed me hard on the lips and began to leave a trail of kisses along my neck. I never wanted this feeling to end.

After, Finn and I lay naked on the bed together. Finn's hands ran across my body, not missing a spot. We lay there for hours gazing into each other's eyes.

I loved him so much.

* * *

**Please Read & Review guys! I love to know what you think. **

**And once again the next chapter is the last one.**

**E.**


	7. Reality

**Hey guys, wow so it's been a really long time I've updated! Sorry for the wait, I'm in the middle of my VCE (For those of you who aren't Victorians, VCE is the final year of school, and is a year of hell!!), but the new episodes of Glee inspired me to write again!**

**This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and I do not own Glee...unfortunately **

**E.**

* * *

I still can't believe that things turned out the way they did. That I'm in love with my _boyfriend__**, **_Finn Hudson (although I haven't told him), I actually like Quinn Fabray , and I've become a person who doesn't have a temper tantrum every second of the day, doesn't think about everything down to the tiniest grain and doesn't even really mind if the lime light isn't always on her. I guess the past seven months really changed my perspective on life. To think just under a year ago, Finn and Quinn were dating and no one had any clue about this little baby. I still remember what I was doing at the exact time everything ended.

_Finn and I were on a romantic date, the first we'd been on since we became "official". The night couldn't have been more perfect. Finn had booked a table for two and my favourite restaurant Bouchon. Finn had given me a beautiful red rose, I wasn't sure whether he knew that a red rose signified love, but I had already decided tonight would be the night I told him I loved him. As we were ordering our entree Finn's phone rang, he ignored the call and told me tonight was important, and was just about us. When it rang for the fourth time I told him to answer because it was probably important. _

_..."Oh my god, okay I'll be there right away"...._

"_Finn what is it?" I anxiously asked, "I'm sorry Rach, it's Quinn I have to go, I'm so sorry, I'll make this up to you!" Finn hurriedly replied, I was actually impressed at how quickly he was able to spit it out. I immediately responded "Don't you dare be sorry Finn Hudson I know how important the Quinn situation is. And I'm coming with you, I'll drive you can explain to me in the car...let's go!". Finn started at me for a moment and smiled, it was at that moment that I knew he loved me too. _

Quinn had fallen down her staircase at home. They lost the baby. By the time Finn and I reached the hospital it was too late, it had already transpired. To say Finn was upset was an understatement. He was entirely depressed and it took months for things to go back to normal; if normal is the right word. After Quinn recovered from her fall and returned to school things went back to the way they were before the pregnancy scare. Well slightly. Quinn, Santana and Britney were all best friends again and Ms Sylvester had reinstated Quinn as head cheerleader. This time though, Finn was mine. Not just in my mind but in _reality. _Sometimes I still don't believe it myself.

**--x--x--x—**

Exactly two months after Quinn's miscarriage, I realised how little I had seen her, in fact I hadn't even seen her outside of school hours. I decided that I wanted to ask her to come out with me, because there was defiantly some type of connection between the two of us, we got on really well. I decided I would approach her about it at lunch time.

Well when it got to lunch time, Quinn was sitting with Santana, Britney and some other cheerio's I didn't know. Those girls really intimidated me so I decided perhaps I would find another time to ask her.

So I went and sat at my usual seat next to Finn and snuggled into his arms. (Finn had become less and less worried about PDA). He leaned down and kissed me on my lips and then whispered into my ear "Hello beautiful". I smiled back at him. When we look in each other's eyes, it's cliché but everything going on around us blurs away. "So I was thinking Rach, ever since well you know....um" Finn was really struggling to ask me something which was typical, it made me laugh. I laughed and asked "Finn what is it?" "I still haven't made up to you our date that got ruined" I smiled internally (Externally as well I think) "Finn Hudson are you asking me out on a date?" I asked with a wink. "Yes" Finn playfully replied. "Pick me up 7 o'clock on Friday" I told him then kissed him right on the lips before getting up to walk away. Realising I hadn't told him why I got up to leave, I stopped walking and turned around, still with a beaming smile on my face. "I have a singing lesson, I'll see you later" I blew him a kiss and continued on my way.

`As I turned into the corridor I saw Quinn standing at her locker...alone. _Perfect_ I thought, I can talk to her about catching up. I walked directly to her and in the calmest yet friendly tone I could find said "Hi Quinn" she turned around to face me and she let out a slight smile before hiding it again. "Rachel" she nodded then continued "How can I help you?" "Well I was wondering whether you would like to go out for a cup of coffee or something. We haven't seen each other much lately and it would be nice to, you know, catch up. Don't you think?" I said with a smile.

"Look Rachel, I have my own friends, I'm not pregnant with Finn's baby anymore so you don't have to be nice to me" Quinn slammed her locker door shut and started to walk off. I followed her and called out to her "Quinn wait!" she stopped walking and turned around to face me as I ran to catch up with her. "Look Quinn, this has nothing do with Finn or your baby, I really just want to catch up... I have so few female friends." I paused for a moment not sure what to say next, finally I managed to finish. "Okay well, I'm going to be at Camille's cafe downtown this afternoon anyway, come and meet me if you change your mind" and with that I walked off to my singing lesson.

**--x--x--x—**

As I waited at Camille's coffee shop with my second regular mocha chino I decided that Quinn probably wasn't coming. As I was about to ask the waitress for my cheque, Quinn rushed into the cafe and looked around for me. When she finally spotted me she smile and walked over towards me. I was surprised to see a smile on her face, and I wondered what happened between the fours that had passed since we last saw each other.

"Hi" she softly said as she sat down. "I didn't think you were coming" I quietly told her, "Neither did I" she admitted. There was silence between us for a moment, I realised I didn't really know why had asked her to come out with me. "So..." I started but she cut me off "I know you're wondering why I'm here, considering I was so angry before. But I know you're a genuine girl and I think I could do with that in my life, after everything..." "Okay" I said. I looked down at the menu and said "You should order the choc-fudge brownie, it is amazing!" Quinn laughed and said "Well Sue Sylvester would probably have a heart attack if she knew, but hey that's probably a good reason to have it. I'll order it when the waitress comes around. But only if you get one too, if I'm going to look like a fatty I'm not doing it alone." We laughed together and waited for the waitress to come over.

From there the conversation became less awkward. We talked about how we were each going with school and how our families were; I tried not to go into too much depth about how she was feeling after the miscarriage. I knew she was finding it hard. She asked me how things with Finn were going, and she was exited to hear about our date on Friday, and even offered to help me find an outfit. I felt for the first time in my life like I had a friend, no funny business just a friend.

**--x--x--x—**

Friday came around so quickly; the week was a total blur. Quinn came over to help me get ready like she promised. She searched through my wardrobe for a while, and after what seemed ages she finally had something picked. She got me to wear a black shapely dress with black pumps and lent me a hot pink jacket of hers to wear. She helped me fix my hair and makeup and decided I looked "damn sexy". I laughed

"Quinn thanks so much, not just for helping me but for being a friend...this has been really fun. And thanks for being so cool and Finn and I" I told her. Quinn looked down and smiled. She then looked at me and told me "It's okay, I still consider Finn my friend, and maybe we'll all be friends one day. But just so we get this straight...I'm still friends with Santana and Britney so don't try and be my 'bestie' and become all clingy, okay?" "Deal" I said.

The doorbell rang and a huge smile came to my face, I was really excited. "Okay, now go downstairs and just enjoy yourself!" Quinn said and then gave me hug. A new this was the start of what was going to be a great friendship.

**--x--x--x—**

Finn picked me up in his mum's car, which looked like he had taken to the car wash. I thought that was so incredibly cute. He took me to the same restaurant we went to last time, Bouchon. I had a feeling inside me that things were going to go well, and nothing was going to interrupt us. The conversation was going well, we were both so happy, and awkward silences were non-existent. While we were waiting for our deserts Finn looked up at me and said, "It's weird you know, last time we were here, I was going to be a father. Do you think I would have been a good father?" I smiled "Yes I do. I know you are having a hard time, but you will have another chance someday to be a father, and you will be a great father, I know you will because I love you Finn"

Oh my god, did I just tell Finn I loved him? This wasn't how I am supposed to say it; I had a whole speech planned. Whilst I was lost in thought I missed what Finn had said, "...Rach?" "Sorry" I said "What did you just say?" "I just told you that I love you too" I almost cried I ran to the other side of the table and hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go. Ever since we first met, I knew that we had a connection.

* * *

**Well that's it guys, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed.**

**I was going to write an epilogue, but I've decided to write a spin-off instead. The story will be about the friendship between Rachel and Quinn. The story will be called "How we are" and will be set at the same time as this story. I'm not sure when it will come out so just keep a look out!**

**Thanks again, E.**


End file.
